The Collapsing
by Miss Lisha
Summary: PG13for mild cussing. Her/R H/G h&G married. Herm &R have fight . Building almost kills them
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own twinkies, dingdongs, or Harry Potter no matter how much I wish. 

A/N: This fic is post Hogwarts. For the dingdongs and twinkies out there... that means after Hogwarts. Oh and this IS Ron and Hermione romance! Might not seem like it at first but hold out through the boring struff! 

The Collapsing   
By: Ishy 

Something drove Harry out of his dreams. "What? The doorbell at this hour?" He grumbled. Harry rolled out of bed and threw on his glasses and a pair of jeans. He stumbled through the apartment. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door and just stared. 

"Hi Harry." The woman threw herself in his arms. "Can I stay here tonight?" 

"Sure Mione." He looked at her strangly and disentangled her from his arms. "Come in. Make yourself at home. Let me go put a shirt on and I'll get you a drink." 

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said with a smile. Harry walked into his bedroom and turned the light on. The covers on his bed moved. 

"Whats wrong Harry?" 

"Nothing Darling. Hermione is here. Go back to sleep. I'll put her in the guest room. You can talk to her in the morning." 

"Allright. Tell her I would get up and see her, but this baby takes a lot out of me." 

"That's allright Ginny. She'll understand. Now go back to sleep!" He threw a rumpled red shirt on and walked into the kitchen to relay Ginny's message. 

"Is she having trouble with the pregnancy? I've heard first ones can be really hard on the mother." Hermione announced being her usual informative self. 

"Not necessarily trouble, but it does take a lot out of her." he said nervously twisting his wedding ring. 

"She will be fine Harry, and you will have a really cute kid. How could you not? It's got the Weasely genetics. A cute baby is definitely on the way." she said with a sad look in her eyes. 

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?!?!?! Did you have a fight with Ron?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I'm tired right now. Can I talk to you guys about it in the morning?" 

"Sure. Follow me. Here is the guest bedroom. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to." 

"Thank you Harry." She gave him a hug. "This means a lot." She started crying softly. 

Harry wiped the tears away. "Just get a good nights sleep. We will talk in the morning. He walked back to his bedroom and got in bed softly as to not wake his very pregnant wife due any day now. 

* * * 

Hermione walked into the kitchen where Ginny was sitting at the table mixing pancakes with a twist of her wand. 

"Good morning Hermione. It's great to see you."Ginny said as she hugged Hermione. 

"What are you making?" 

"Blueberry Pancakes. Want some?" 

"I don't want to trouble you." 

"No trouble." Ginny flicked her wand ans said a charm abd batter poured onto a skillet. "Butter and syrup are in the refrigerator." 

Hermione walked over to the refrigerator to get the butter and syrup and walked to the stove. The pancakes were waiting on a plate. 

"Forks are in the drawer to your right." Ginny said looking up from her magazine she was reading. "Would you do me a favor and go wake Harry up? Tell him if he doesn't get in here, I'm gonna eat all his breakfast." 

"Okay." she walked into Harry's room. "Harry Potter, get up." Hermione said in a singsong voice. "If you don't get up right now Ginny is going to eat all your breakfast." At that he jumped out of bed and she cracked up laughing. 

"What?" 

"Your boxers. They're cute!" She stumbled out of the room. Five minutes later he entered after her. She burst out laughing at him. He just glarred at her. 

"Whats so funny?" GInny asked. 

"His boxers." Hermione said amid laughter. 

"Oh, the ones with the dancing Bertie Botts Beans on them? They are hillarious." She let out a little giggle. 

"You can say that again." 

"Gin. You're suppossed to be on my side." 

"I am, Harry." she said and raised her face to recieve his kiss. Hermione sadly looked away thinking of Ron's kisses. 

"Are you ready to talk now Hermione? Harry your breakfast is on the counter." Ginny added. 

"I guess." They all sat down at the table. "As you have probably guessed, Ron and I had a fight. It has been really tense in our roomates house for a couple of weeks. I knew he was going to blow up sometime. I just thought it would have been later." (A/N: Hermione and Ron don't 'live' together. They just share a house with a brother and sister and one of her friends who are wizards.) 

"The thing is, I don't remember how the fight started out. I knew we couldn't live in the same house any longer after something happened two weeks ago. But I ignored my mind for once and I stayed. I thought we could work if out, but we just never got around to it." 

"Ron is very stubborn. I know. What happened two weeks ago?" Ginny asked. 

Ignoring her question she went on with the story. "Then yesturday morning, I went to the doctor. I found out that..." Hermione trailed off. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"I'm pregnant." 

"Say again." Harry turned off the water he was running. "I didn't hear you." 

"I'm having a damn baby!" 

"Oh." Harry answered. "Allright... Wait. You are Hermione. Right?" 

"Yes I'm Hermione." 

"How far along are you?" Ginny asked. 

"Two weeks." 

"Looks like my parents get another grandchild." Ginny announced. 

Hermione looked over at Harry whom looked remarkbly like a fish. "Y-You and and R-Ron?" Harry sputtered out. 

"Yes." Hermione groaned. "It was just a one night thing. We were both drunk." She started to cry. 

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll kill that brother of mine." 

* * *   
1 week later 

_"Just come on in when you get here. I might not be able to hear the doorbell. See ya later Ron!"_Harry said. He hung up the telephone and walked into his bedroom.(A/N: He does that a lot) 

"Lets see how well you can act my little munchkin baby." He patted Ginny's large stomach. "Lets go. Ready?" 

"Yep. Go into the kitchen and I'll call out to you. "Ginny responded. 

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hermione was reading a baby manual. "Hi Harry." She said looking up. 

"Hi Hermio--" he was interupted. 

"HARRY! I think the baby is coming!" Ginny yelled. 

"Yikes! How can I help?" Hermione asked. 

"Grab the suitcase by the door and put it into the car. I'll get Gin!" Harry exclaimed. 

When they were all outside Hermione asked, "Do you want me to come?" 

"No. Stay here ans answer the phone and tell them Ginny is at St. Manis Wizarding Hospital. Well not the muggles. Just act clueless if they ask. Bye Mione. Thank you!" Harry yelled as he drove away. 

"Now how am I suppossed to know which ones are the muggles? Oh well. I'll just act clueless either way." She grumbled walking back into the apartment where she picked her book up. An hour later she looked up and low and behold, there was Ron. Looking at her very weirdly. 

"What?" 

"Where is Harry? Dammit! He did this on purpose." 

"He did not! Ginny went into labor." She replied vehemently. 

"What are you reading?" There was a loud sound. Suddenly the floor around them started to move, crumbling in peices. 

"RON!" Hermione yelled. 

~~~~~~~~~   
The End for now. I have a catch. If you want to see the next chapter you have to review. Kiddies, reviewing is the best thing to do. If someone is feeling bad it makes them feel better to know someone likes their fic. 

Anyway they should get back together and kiss right? or wrong? review and tell me! It probably won't matter what anybody says 'cause it's a romance fic. Like duh! There has to be a kiss in it. Have you read any of my other fics with no kisses in them. Right! You haven't! Because I don't write them. I'm strictly fluff. 

Which reminds me. You should see my new slippers. They are sooooo cute. Hot pink fluff. Thats all they are. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Don't like flames too much. SO if you are putting them, DON'T! Thanks! On the other hand I like constructive critisisum. For instance. *Alicia, you idiot!You can't spell at all!* Putting that would be most uncalled for though because I already know it. But be me guest! Put whatever!   
  
  
  
  



	2. InTheWreakageAnd Hospital

Dicsclaimer: hm... I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own my own wacked out crazy mind. Sorry I went to a Speech and Debate Meet this morning. I'm a little crazy! 

a/n: This is rated PG13 for suggestive language. 

The Collapsing part 2   
By: Ishy   


Finally everything setteled down. "Ron! Ron! Wake up! Come on. Don't do this to me!" Hermione yelled shaking him. (A/N: Now that was predictable.) 

"Ow! Hermione don't shake me. I think I've got a broken arm." 

"I'm sorry. What happened?" 

"Now if I knew that, I would be rich being a psychic. I imagine something blew up in one of the apartments." 

"You don't think it could be You Know Who, do you?" 

"For Heaven's sake Hermione! This is a muggle apartment building." Ron looked around. "There isn't much room in here. I hope somebody digs us out soon. Our air supply is getting smaller and my arm is starting to be very painful." 

"It's not very comfortable in here either." Hermione moved around. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." 

"Just don't move Mione. Lay still or we will go even deeper. We are lucky these beams are here, otherwise we would be dead." Ron announced looking around again. 

Hermione tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. "Whats the matter now?" Ron asked. 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've been crying a lot lately. I don't know why. It seems like whenever anybody says anything to me, I burst out crying. I've been under a lot of stress." 

"Dammit Hermione! I apologized to you for that night. What else can I do?" Ron asked. 

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want you to apologize?" Hermione asked softly. 

"Then why the hell didn't you stay? We could have worked it out." 

"Thats what I thought too. But there was just no way. I tried again and again to talk to you." 

"But I wouldn't listen. We are fools Hermione. Once we get out of here I'm going to--" 

Hermione looked up. Paint chips were falling on her face. She spotted something moving in the corner of her eye. 

"Ron!" (a/n: For the uptenth time) She hurled herself on top of him. She screamed as something hit the back of her head. The pain was immense. "I love..." she whispered as she fell into unconsiousness. 

"Hermione. Why did you have to do that?" He held on to her with one arm. His expression a mix of adoration and grief. 

* * * 

"Mr. Weasley. You may go in and see Miss Granger now. She is a very lucky lady. If the rescue team had gotten there any later, we wouldn't have been able to save her and her baby. She woke up when yoy were getting a cast on. All shes been asking for is you. She says she won't do anything until she knows you are not hurt." 

"Thanks doc! A baby huh?" he said with a grin on his face. "I wonder if she knew." he walked into her room. 

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you allright Ron?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine Mione. Do you think we could forget about our fight?" Ron asked. 

"No." Ron's heart dropped. "We will just have to learn how to live with it. Ron I love you so much it hurts. I can't take all this fighting. Either I come back with you and we don't fight or I leave and find my own home. I know we will fight some but Ron, It's up to you." 

"Oh Hermione." He gathered her in his arms. "Will you marry me? I love you so much. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you. I still don't. But I love you to much to let go!" He leaned in to her lips. They met in a myraid of explosions and feelings. 

This was the scene that Harry and a still very pregnant Ginny walked into. "We leve you alone at our home and you destroy it. What are we going to do with you?'" Ginny said from the door. 

They broke apart. "Hi sis. You were in labor huh?" 

Ginny broke into a grin. "Oh you know me!" 

"Yeah. I do. Have they figured out what happened to the building yet?" Ron asked. 

"No. They are still searching." Harry announced. 

"So whats happening you guys?" Ginny just thinking of something, "Oh my Gosh! Is the baby allright?" 

"It's fine." Ron answered. Hermione startled, looked into his eyes. "The doctor told me. And yes I still want to marry you." 

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" Harry and Ginny creeped out of the room to give them privacy. 

THE END 

So how'd ya like? Review! It the best thing to do! Sorry If I stole that from someone. I can't seem to remember if I made that up or If I read that at the end of another fic. So if I stole it, Lo Siento! I'm talking about the review thing!   
  
  
  



End file.
